Kurai Mori no CIRCUS
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: I'm not redoig this story. ...Yeah.
1. Drop by and see him

Kurai Mori no CIRCUS Chapter 1- Drop by and see the show tonight...

~*~

Luke Triton walked along the usual busy streets of London. He was having a very bad week: First, he had gotten a really low grade on a test and had to remake it the same day; Then, when the professor asked him to help solve a mystery, he couldn't figure it out and ended up tripping up on something, breaking something in the process; And lastly, Luke had forgotten his school bag at school! No, it was a very VERY bad week! He just sighed and kept walking when he saw a ticket on the ground. Picking it up, he read the words "Dark Woods Circus" on the ticket. "Dark Woods Circus...? I never heard anything about this..." He said to himself. So he went around, asking anyone about it. But they all said the same thing: _You don't want to know about that circus_.

Thinking that the professor might know something about, Luke raced home as fast as he could. But all he got was the SAME THING everyone else in town said! It annoyed him to no end. So, on the night the ticket said it would be, Luke snuck out without the professor knowing, making sure he had the ticket, and raced towards the forest entrance. When he got there, Luke heard someone shout, "Ah, you're here! You're here...!" Looking around, he asked, "Who said that...?" No one was around. Then, in the corner of his eye, Luke saw 2 people run off into the woods. "Wait! Where are you going!" He called to them as he chased after them. The same voice came back and said, "Tonight, we will be showing the sad fate that this world carries..." Skidding to a stop, Luke asked himself, "The sad fate...? What, do they mean people exiled or something...?" He kept walking along the path. The moon wasn't out, nor the stars.

"Children God has abandoned, struggling to avoid being cast away..." Luke kept walking, thinking, '_**This must be a charity circus or something...**_' "Children who cannot even carry the trembling limbs they were born with..." Bit by bit, Luke began piecing together what this circus would be like. **'**_**Let's see... This circus has people with sad fates, children who are abandoned, and... trembling limbs...? Are they talking about**_**...**_**?**_' He thought. "These children cry out, without reason... Words distorted by their misformed tongues..." "Luke was getting closer and closer to the clearing in the woods. And the voice was getting louder, saying, "The dark clouds caress their precious heads as they dream of their mother's embrace..." Luke started getting a small idea on what the circus was: "This must be an orphanage, holding a circus act! I'd better not miss this!" He said to himself as he ran forward. Then, there it was. The circus ten was lit up with lights and people gathering around the entrance.

"Oh, the deformity... DEFORMITY!" Luke jumped and thought, '_**Deformity...?**_' He walked towards the entrance but stopped. "Drop by and see the show tonight... Drop by tonight..." Then, the voice began singing:

_**Deep in the woods, deep in the darkness...**_

_**Far back that way, there is a circus..**_

"What kind of circus is this...!" He shouted. Looking at the sky, the young boy thought he'd seen 2 red eyes looking at him. He ignored it and walked on. Then, the voice sang again:

_**Our chairman with his glowing eyes...**_

_**Standing at ten meters tall or more~**_

Then, 2 of the circus performers walked towards Luke. "Whoa..." He said, in shock. They were both girls: one having a long white pony tail and the other with blonde hair and a pony tail on one side of her head. They both smiled and danced off. Luke thought, '_**Whoa... That was... odd...**_**'** Walking towards the tent, the voice sang again:

_**The actors all smille at you; Their bodies are badly mis-shapend...**_

_**But it is all so much fun; Here at the show, at Dark Woods Circus!**_

Luke walked down the long hallway and into the main area. There was an amazing amount of people here, ranging from kids to adults. Looking around, he was a small hallway leading to some cages. '_**Are they keeping animals in there...?**_' He thought and walked down. As he walked, he saw a number of people and heard a voice say:

_**Twins with two heads on the same body..**_

_**A beautiful diva, badly deformed...**_

_**A blue beast that loves eating the frozen and cold human limbs...**_

Luke felt a chill crawl down his spine. That little voice in his head was screaming for him to run but he couldn't. He looked in one cage and saw a person with one... no... This person has 2 heads! One was a boy with blonde hair and a sad face. The other was a girl with a large white ribbon on her head and a happy face. Luke gasped, seeing the stitches on the body. This person was originally 2 people! "Oh my gosh...!" He gasped. The next cage had a girl with really long teal hair. He looked in closer and she stood up, revieling goat legs instead of human legs. She just stood there, crying and sobbing. Luke felt so bad for these children. '_**What have they done to these people!... When I get out of here, I'm gonna tell the professor and we'll put a stop to this once and for all!**_' He thought. The next cage had a boy with palce blue skin and blue hair. He was wrapped in a jacket to prevent him from attacking anyone. He looked at the young boy and drolled, saying, "Finally, they bring me food~" Luke gasped and ran farther down. He was about to run back home when the twin-headed kids walked up to the teal-haired girl and they looked at her. She just sang, sadly:

_**Will anyone want to love me in this hideous body I now live with...?  
They stare at me with eyes so cold, at my face that is falling apart...!**_

The blonde boy head sang:

_**It's painful, so painful but it cannot be helped...**_

_**It's what I said so we continue this circus forever...**_

The blonde girl head sang, happily:

_**But it's SO MUCH FUN; SO MUCH FUN~**_

_**This circus is so much fun~**_

_**Rotten fruit to dissolve my eyes;**_

_**My skin festers, reflected back onto them~**_

The goat girl sang, crying:

_**I want to die! I just want to die! Get me out of this Hell on earth!  
It is impossible for anyone to say and feel...**_

The twin-headed kids looked at Luke and motioned for him to come to them. Hesitant as first, the boy walked up to them. He was speechless. The blonde boy simply said, "We're the twins... I'm Len..." "I'm Rin!" Rin, the blonde girl, said happily. Len pointed with his arm towards the goat-girl and said, sadly, "This is Miku... Before we begame like this, we all were singers called Vocaloids... But then our master sent us to an asylum to be deformed into what you see now..." Rin just laughed and said, "Who cares? This circus is so much fun! And the food is great!" Miku just took off the cloth covering her eyes. Her skin was pale and covered in flowers. "Flowers...?" Luke asked. Miku breathed in, shakingly, and said, "They pour acid on us if we misbehave... This circus is Hell... Kaito wasn't normally a cannibal but all he eats is human flesh!" "By the way, who are you...?" Len asked. Luke jumped and said, "Oh I'm Luke Triton... I live here in London..." " You must be lucky... Living a normal life... While we just go on with this horrible circus...!" Miku cried.

Luke just sat there as he heard the voice say, "The body is badly misformed to make it how you see it... To crawl in the streets, illuminated by the paper lanterns... Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street.. I guess the shadows have reached long now... But the friends that take have their waists aligned... You are later and before and all by yourself... But you're here... You're here... Drop by to the show... Drop by to the Dark Woods Circus... It's fun..." Luke just asked, "What was that about...?" Len said, "Tonight's first show is over... We have to go out there and sing this song again for everyone... Again..." They stood up and walked out. Miku crawled over to Luke and asked, "Aren't going to see the show...?" Luke only said, "No... This is a circus that should not exist... People shouldn't to things like this to people! Deforing them and making them perform!..." He saw Miku smile a small bit.

Then, he heard a soft voice singing down the hall. "Ah... She's awake...?" Miku said. "She...? Who's down there...?" Luke asked. Miku only said, sadly, "One of our other performers is down there... They never call for her so she just sings all day and night..." Luke stood up and walked down the hallway, hearing Miku say, "If you're going to see her, be nice, OK...?" Luke said OK back and walked on. As he got closer, the girl's voice got louder. She sounded sad as she sang, "I want to see you, I need to see you... I have to see you..." He got closer and closer until...

"_**...Who...? Who are you...?**_"

End chatper 1


	2. The girl in the cage

Kurai Mori no CIRCUS Chapter 2- The Girl in the Cage... (ending + alternate ending)

* * *

Luke saw a young girl with long blue ears on her head and a long tail, bundled up on the floor. She was sitting on a small stool, looking at Luke with red wet tears. "Who are you...? Are you here to turn me into something else...!" She shouted. "What...? N-no...! I heard you singing and I came to see what it was..." He said, walking towards the cage. "What your name...?" He asked. The girl only sighed and dried some tears before saying, "I'm Holly Iboshi... I came to London for a vacation with my friends, the Vocaloids, but some crazy guy captured us all, trapped us in an asylum, deformed us and made us go to this stupid circus!" She fell to the floor, crying. Luke reached in and grabbed her hand, holding it.

Miku, finally opening the cage door, walked up behind them and said, "They didn't need to deform her... They thought she was already deformed so they just put her in there..." Luke looked at Miku and then back at Holly. She sat up, drying more tears. "Well... Is there any way to get you all out of here...?" Luke asked. Holly looked up, finally stopping her tears, and said, "There is a way... You have to find a key to open all the cages... Only then will we be free..." Luke only smiled and said, "A key...? That's it!" Miku stopped him for a second and said, "There's a catch... The key is a riddle... And none of us know the answer..." He looked at Holly and asked, "Well, what's the riddle...?"

Holly stood up and said, "_To get out of the Dark Woods Circus, you must answer one question. Get it wrong and you'll be deformed forever along wtih the others. Get it right and everyone will turn back to normal, The question is: What can last for a long time but you only have one that you can lose really easily?_" Luke thought it over very carefully. '_**Hmmm... You usually have only one house if your very unlucky and it lasts for a long time. Then again, your life is something...! Wait!**_' He stood up and said, confident, "It's a life! You only have one life and it lasts for a long time unless you die at some point!"

Then, a blinding light shined beneith the circus tent. The entire circus disappeared into thin air. Opening his eyes, he saw Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Haku and Neru all with normal human bodies. "We're back to normal! This is awesome!" Len cheered, swinging Rin aounrd in a circle. Miku clapped her hands and said, happily crying, "I thought I'd never get to see my normal body again...!" Kaito began gagging, saying, "I can't believe I ate _**HUMAN **_flesh! EWWWWWWW! I'd rather have ice cream ANY day!" They all laughed. Haku and Neru said, hugging Luke, "Thank you! Because of you, we can go back home and continue singing!" They all waved good-bye to Holly and Luke and were gone back home.

"Luke... Thank you... Because of you answering right on that riddle, the Dark Woods Circus is no more...!" Holly said, happily. Luke smiled and said, sighing, "Well now I can go back to the professor and tell him that I saved my new friends!" And he walked off, but not before looking back at Holly, asking, "Do you want to stay with us, Holly...?" Holly gasped and ran towards him, saying, "Yes of course! But... Will your professor mind it...?" Luke just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it!" With that, they walked home.

When they got back, it was still night time. Luke snuck back in, helping Holly through the window. They both started laughing when they heard someone cough. They both jumped and fell onto the floor, looking to see Layton standing in the doorway. "AH!" Holly shouted, hiding. "U-uhm... Uh..." Luke stuttered. Layton only said, "I'm guessing that dark circus is gone... thanks to you...?" Luke just sheepishly smiled and said, "Uh... yes...?" The professor smilled and said, "Well done..."

Luke sighed in relief and said, "Uh Holly... you can come out now...?" Holly poked her head out from under the bed. She simply said, "Hi." Layton smiled and said, "Hello... I am Professor Layton..." Holly crawled out and said, "I-I'm Holly I-Iboshi..." She stuttered a bit. Layton said, It's OK... I will not hurt you..." She smiled. "Will I be safe here...?" The professor said, smiling and leading her to the spare room, "Of course... A gentleman always keeps their promise..."

The end.

Alternate ending: Luke fails the riddle...

* * *

_**"Well, what's the riddle...?"**_

_**Holly stood up and said, "To get out of the Dark Woods Circus, you must answer one question. Get it wrong and you'll be deformed forever along wtih the others. Get it right and everyone will turn back to normal, The question is: What can last for a long time but you only have one that you can lose really easily?" Luke thought it over very carefully. 'Hmmm... You usually have only one house if your very unlucky and it lasts for a long time...' But after a few minutes, Luke couldn't think of an answer to the riddle.**_

_**Then, a dark mist surrounded him and he fell unconscious. But he heard Miku and Holly screaming at him to wake up. Then, another voice said, "It seems we have another performer in our circus..."**_

_**When Luke woke up, his body was sore. Sitting up, he looked around. He was in a cage. "You're awake at last..." A voice said. It sounded familiar. Turning, he saw Miku looking at him with a sad face. "Miku...? What... what happen...?" He asked, still a little woozy. Miku only said, crying, "You were deformed... One year ago..."**_

_**Luke shouted, "A year ago! What do you mean!" He heard Len say, "You were knocked out for failing the riddle. And then, you were deformed... Just like all of us..." The boy looked at himself in a mirror that was in the cage and saw his lower body was turned into what looked to be a lizards body: scaly legs with claws and a long scaly tail. "Wha... What's happen...!" He shouted in disbelief. Rin laughed insanily, "Welcome to the circus cast!" Luke broke down crying for the professor to save him. But now nothing could save them. They would all be stuck performing in the Dark Woods Circus until the day they would die...**_

Alternate ending done. EDITED.


End file.
